


Sparkle

by barsonaddict



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barsonaddict/pseuds/barsonaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a teeny tiny ficlet inspired by a picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcgarrygirl78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/gifts).



> Dedicated to mcgarrygirl78, whose tumblr icon is adorable, and one of my fave Barson pics.

Olivia Benson didn't think she'd ever be here. Here, figuratively, that is. Here literally- well, she'd been to this restaurant several times for one reason or another. 

But here, sitting next to her fiancé (holy crap that's still weird to say), as they celebrate with some of their closest friends, life is as perfect as possible. She is happy. Truly happy. 

Rafael Barba knew her deepest, darkest secrets, her fears, and her flaws- and still fell in love with and chose to build a life with her. 

The sparkle from her ring catches her attention, and she can't help but smile. 

"What's up?" Rafael leans in close, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and murmurs into her ear. 

She leans into him, resting her head against him and grabbing onto his left hand with hers- her engagement ring catching the light again. 

"Just thinking," she says quietly. 

"About?"

She turns her head and places a chaste kiss onto his jawline. "You."

He smiles down at her, and places a quick kiss on her nose. "Te amo cariño," he whispers, trying not to get caught being too mushy, even though it is their engagement dinner after all. 

"Smile, lovebirds!" Munch calls from across the table, the self-appointed photographer for the night. 

Rafael looks up at the camera, smiling widely. Liv nuzzles her nose into his cheek, whispers, "Love you too," then straightens up and turns to the camera. 

"Say, 'marriage is an antiquated ritual that ends in shambles most of the time but hopefully not this time'!"

"Shut up, John," the rest of the table says in unison.


End file.
